THE HIGHEST BOUNTY EVER!
by hdyrt
Summary: "Nobody is going to stop me" join Idai and Kara as they sail the seas to not to find one piece but something that would make them chased by marines and bounty hunters alike. "are you going to become the pirate king?" "nah not interesting enough for me" read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me hdyrt. This is going to be my first fanfic, and like everybody on this site I do not own one piece. I hope that all of you enjoy this, and now without further to do let's start the new series…**

**_The Highest Bounty Ever_****!**

**Leaving home**

"Nobody is going to stop me."

"You mean nobody as in not including the marines and bounty hunters that are bound to come after you. Right Idaina?" said the elderly man as he wobbled on his cane.

No, I meant what I said! Nobody is going to stop me from reaching my dream, and I told you to call me Idai! I despise that cursed name. And so what if they the marines or bounty hunters come, I'll just have to beat them up. I mean look at mean you think I can't take care of myself." Said the one now identify as Idai.

"Well…." said the elderly man as he looked him over. Idai was fairly skinny for his tender age of only 17. He weighed less than all the other boys his age despite his eating habits. He was wearing a white zip-up hoodie with a flame design around its wrist that wrapped up its sleeve until his elbow. He had on black jeans that showed flames leaping up on them reaching up to his knee. Black chucks with flames on them were also on his feet. The man then looked him straight in the face which had been tanned from playing at the beach and surfing. He looked at the young boy while studying him. Idai had turquoise blue hair that was tucked behind his elf like ears. He wore a confident smirk that showed his irregularly large canine teeth. His eyes were hidden behind his dark shades but the man knew that behind them were blue eyes of the boy he had raised. "Well I hav

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you going to talk old man." said the impatient Idai.

"Umm oh yes! I was going to say uh that I'm not so sure, you always start fights. The only way you haven't been put in jail is because each time your actions are justified because you are helping one of the townspeople getting picked on by pirates, but you always go out of control so I'm sorry but I don't think you can take care of yourself without getting hurt."

"Alone? What do you mean by alone? Kara is joining me." said Idai tilting his head to the side as he said it.

"Oh. If kara is joining you then you can go."

"What you change your mind that quick just because Kara is coming with me!"

"Yes she thinks about her actions beforehand and will keep you in check. If she's with you I know that you will be safe and be able to reach your dream"

"Guess you have a point." Mumbled Idai

"What you say, I didn't hear you"

"Nothing, nothing. Just wonder where she is I need to pick up my stuff before we leave and set sail."

"Oh, she at your house, I though you knew. She went to the market to get something important. Or at least that's what she told me."

"Probably getting supplies. Thanks gramps." Idai said while turning around happy to know that Kara was already ready to set sail "we'll be able to start our adventure at full speed" he then started to sprint down the trail and down to the sea where his house was.

"He finally called me gramps again" chucked the elderly man as he stared down the mountain watching his grandson sprint toward his house on the beach. "He reminds me of his dad. I should probably pay him and his wife a visit at the cemetery" he stated while going inside to get his keys for the silver 4-seat waver(skypiea arc) that was parked in the drive way. "Where did I put those darn things?"

Idai jogged down the mountain thinking about the awesome crew he was going to have. I'm going have a swordsman hold on do I count since I use swords, nah, I'm the captain I don't count as a I? as Idai continue to have an internal argument if he was consider a swordsman or not **ROOOAAAAR** echoed next to him in the forest of pink cherry trees that cover the mountain. Snapping him out of his heated debate with himself he saw a 8-foot tall red bear next to him." AAAHHH, oh Chrome its only you,what have I told you about scaring me while I was in the mode." stated the boy as he stopped and turned to his friend.

"Arrrh grrr huu gruh"

"Ah you wanted to have one last fight before I leave. Do you want me to let you win this time or do you want me want me to go serious?"

"Arrh hun grr"

"Alright I'll hold back. I won't attack you for the first minute. Is that ok?"

"arg"

"Fine two minutes .Let's go!" cheered Idai

"AHREGH" roared the bear as it swung its paw at Idai's head who had its eyes closed from a yawn.

**CRASH. **"ouch that hurt. Just a little thou" said Idai holding the bears wrist by his left hand that was stretched across his cheast. The trees behind him flew at least 10 yards away uprooted by the roots from the shockwaves the attack made. " is that all you got"

"hurg?" whined the bear as that attack was his strongest attack that instantly took out big prey from yards away was stopped so easily from Idai. "ahhhrg" whined the bear as it waved a white flag over a rock 6 feet away.

"Ha, maybe next time. But let me warn you when I come back I'm going to be much stronger. So you are going to have to train if you ever want to get better than me" laughed Idai making the bear shiver in the thought of fighting a stronger Idai. "anyhow see you later I'm going home so I can meet up with Kara. See yah." And with that Idai dashed out of the forest and right next to his old man's silver waver. "hey old man wait up" yelled Idai as he now start to run up to the waver.

**TAP TAP TAP TAPITAPTAP**. Hearing the sound the old man looked over to see his grandson running next to the waver. Rolling down the window just so his voice could be heared outside"what delayed you?"

"Oh chrome wanted to have a match that's all. Want to let me in?" yelled the teen knowing what was going to come next.

"Only if you can keep up with me" and with that he unleashed the jet dial all the way to the floor. After going 80mph for a good 10 minutes the old man started to slowed down and parked the waver thinking that Idai was behind him.

"Hey what was that all about?"

"AHH. Who said HOW THE HELL YOU GET ON THE ROOF?!"

"Easy I jumped on it now can I come inside the wind is freezing out here."

"Off course its freezing out here you were on top of MY. WAVER. GOING 80 MILES PER HOUR! IF YOU FEEL SO COLD YOU CAN WALK. YOUR. BEHIND. TO TOWN. ITS RIGHT PASS THIS CURB ON THE ROAD" said the old man screaming at the end.

"No need to yell old man. I know the town is right behind the curb but I want to have the heater on me so I can warm up."

"You want me to waste my air? Are you.. "

"I'll refill your dial and buy you a new one.." said Idai cutting off his grandpa.

"You will" said the elderly man with hope in his eyes.

"Nope. I'll think I'll take your advice and walk to warm up"

" takes so long to refill those dials, and I can use a spare jet dial. Plus I drove him here, majorly, that sneaky bastard" the elderly man said under his breath.

"What you say?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Sure. Well see you I have to find Kara and off we go" said Idai as he dash through the town towards his home bubbling with excitement over his adventures yet to come. I'm going to need a cook, a navigator, a doctor, a gunmen, a musician, an entertainer, a teacher oh actually cross that out I already have one. Umm a weapon specialist, a swordsman, a…hold on I use swords does that count as a swordsman or no because I'm the captain. "Ahh this is hurting my brain. " yelled the turquoise haired teen, drawing eyes off all the townspeople only to dismiss it as they saw who had yelled. As he exit the city and approached the docks he saw his little blue house 300 yards away. Seeing this he sprinted with all his might and appeared there in a few seconds. "KARA" Bursting through the door he saw the most heavenly sight even after seeing it all his life. "Oh Kara. Your beauty rivals the pirate empress. Even she would have to aw at your beauty. You black hair that rivals the pitch darkness of a starless night with the natural silver tips that the moon itself envy's and the white tips starting at your mid-back that, are also natural and is whiter than the purest of snow. The gray eyes that that God himself bestowed upon you. Your perfect nose, your gorgeous mouth that rarely speaks a foul word your tan completion from being at the beach making sandcastles since you cannot go into the water because of the wretched devil fruit that you have eaten. Ohh! But even though the devil tried to put his hand on you he ended up blessing you with power unlike no other but also like everyone's. Your hourglass figure that every man dreams about is manifested and is a blessing for all those who see it. No wonder you parents named you Ue Kara Bi beauty from above for your beauty is out of this worlds oh how every man who lays his eyes upon you wishes to hold you with your perfect breast against his che"

**CLANG**. "THAT'S ENOUGH STOP TALKING LIKE THAT. TALKING ABOUT MY BREAST DON'T YOU HAVE ANY DIGNITY Idai" shouted Kara holding a frying pan though calming down as she said Idai name. "Where were you I looked all around town trying to find you. I got some basic supplies, my book and all its pages laminated to make sure its water proof, food for 3 days, 60 thousand beri once we get to the next island. And lastly I polish your swords." Stated Kara grinning at Idai shocked face." Just kidding I know better than to touch either of your swords"

"whew, I thought you actually touch them. If you did you have to keep that promise we made."

"NO" shouted Kara as she cut off Idai. "I'm not going to go out with you just because I'm curious about those swords. There is no way"

"Ahh your beautiful when you scold me, you know that."

"stop calling me beautiful, or I'll hit you again" stated Kara raising the frying pan in a threating manner.

"ok ok just don't hit me again"

"good now go get your swords"

"Ok. But leat me get this straight. If I stop making comments of your beauty around you will you go out with me?" said Idea hope radiating off of him.

"let me think about it"(no)

"WOOHOO that's an improvement"

"Alright lets go we have to leave now it's 10 o-clock we need to leave now if we don't want to get there after dark."

"Alright let me just get kasai and kori" yelled Idai running up the stairs.

"Finally some pea.."

"Let's go. WE ARE GOING ON AN ADVERNTURE!" yelled Idai scaring kara shitless.

"How the ah nether mind lets go" said kara opening the door and rushing out the door right into the awaiting crowd of red heads.

"ah Kara looking beautiful as always I see"

"WHO SAID THAT" shouted Kara who did not let anybody call her beautiful unless they were family.

"Oh that was me" said Idai old man appearing from the crowd.

"old man what are you doing here" shouted Idai

"oh it's just you I knew the townspeople had enough sense than to call me that" said Kara relived.

"Oh well you see before you two leave for you adventure us the town wanted to throw you a farewell party. So if you could stay a day longed it be great if you could."

"is it on the house" eyed Idai at the townspeople behind his old man.

"Sure" said the multiple bar and restaurant owners knowing that they would regret it.

"Alright" shouted both Idai and Kara "let's get this party started" as they rushed into town.

After 14 hours of nonstop partying both Idai and Kara had each eaten enough to make Goku proud. After 6 hours asleep they were soon ready to go with all their things packed up from the day before. Walking to their fishing boat.

"You got limes?"

"Yes Idai I got limes"

"How about salt?"

"If you want salt take the ocean water and let it dry out. If you wanted to have salt you should have bought your own"

"Jerk I can't even buy any. All of shops are close. All the owners are in bed still."

"Steal some you're a pirate now aren't you?"

"I can't steal from them. They're not random people. Plus I'm not a pirate yet. Only when we set sail can I call myself a pirate."

"True, true. Well there's the boat you ready to be a pirate"

"what are you doing up so early don't you two know what a hangover is?" said a familiar voice.

"Nah I didn't drink any alcohol old man" stated Idai.

"I only had 2 barrels that's not enough to make me drunk." Stated Kaya as both she and Idai sat down in their small boat.

"wish us good luck old man" said Idai as he pushed off from the docks.

"so are you going to become the pirate king Idai?" asked grandpa

"Nah not interesting to me" grandpa deadsweated "but if that's what it takes to reach my goal than I will." Said Idai. Both grandpa and Kara facepalm at this. "Look in the newspaper and you will see me soon with my goal fulfilled the highest bounty ever." shouted Idea as they sailed off into the morning ocean.

**Hope you guys and gals liked it. Please review and tell me on how I should improve it. Also these chapters are not necessarily going to be this long.**

**Taking application for any oc. I already have Kara's power set and also Idai even though he hasn't eaten a devil fruit yet. **

**Oc crew is a cook, a navigator, a doctor, a gunman (sniper), a musician, an entertainer, a fist fighter, a weapons specialist and anything else interesting. I already have a swordsman which I think you will find shocking.**

**Please leave info on OC**

**Name:**

**Skill:**

**Devil fruit if any:**

**Past:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Other important info:**

**Also OC or regular(like Buggy or something)rivals**


	2. The New Awaits

**Hey. I'm back. I still don't own one piece. How depressing. But I do own this story. Yea! I'm going to start POV. And without a thing to stop us lets continue on the journey**  
**The Highest Bounty Ever!**  
**The New Awaits.**  
**3RD POV**  
"Are we there yet"  
"For the 12th time today no Idai"  
"Ok,…..How about now?"  
"If you ask me again I'll throw you overboard with weights around your ankles"  
"Are we there yet?"  
"That's it I just told you no. where are the weights."  
"Aw. You didn't even look."  
"Fine." making an exaggerated look over the water she said "and it's the same answer no. Now it is time for you to drown."  
"Then what's that" stated Idai as he pointed towards the horizon.  
"noth-, Oh it's an island. Alright Idai here's the paddles. Now Row!"  
"Ah why do I have to row?"  
"Because if you don't we will be stuck in the middle of nowhere call the ocean, and I'm studying. Do you need any other reason" she stated while flinging her hair back.  
"Fine."  
And off our adventurers goes and make their way to the new island….Meanwhile on the mystery island  
**1ST POV UNKNOWN CHARACTER**  
"Reporting for duty captain, so far no sign of Cameal Leon ,sir. Stated one of the marines officers.  
"You really want to bother me at" looking at the clock on the wall "7:25? You do know you just woke me up from my beauty sleep."  
Looking at the captain he couldn't help but feel timid. With his breaths quickening he stated "Sorry sir."  
"Good now that you've apologize go out and make yourself useful"  
"Yes, sir"  
After I couldn't hear the footsteps down the hall way I walked back to my desk and sat down in my favorite chair. It was a rocking chair straight from Water 7 itself. With brown leather and so comfy it was as if sitting in moms' lap as a child. Reaching over I unhooked the key from the bottom of the arm rest and put it in one of the drawer's locks. Unlocking it and hearing the faint click I pulled and saw a picture of a young boy next to a pirate with a white mustache and a black bandana over his head. He was shirtless and a white captains coat with a red interior. He was gigantic for his size and also carried a spear. The little boy had messy black hair that was as dark as a crow's feather. His eyes that were as dark as coals were filled with happiness. "It's been a long time since then" he mumbled to himself as he put the picture back to its original resting place. "I couldn't do it Edward. You'll probably laugh your ass off."_ I look like a dumbass with this coat on_ he thought while looking at himself in the mirror. A man of his early twenties stood in a black trench coat and a red button up dress shirt which showed every one of his bulging muscles. _Where is that Cameal Leon you think that it be easy to find him from the chaos he brings. Dam._  
Barging through the door the same officer reappeared " sir there is a ship in approaching the island should we warn them sir?"  
"what have I told you about knocking?" I said.  
"Eh? Sorry sir, but what do we do with the boat sir?"  
"Warn them. Then see what they want"  
"Yes sir."  
**Back with Idai and Kara**  
**1ST POV IDAI**  
_I should have never agreed with this. This is torture. Why am I doing this?_ "Why am I doing this again?"  
"Because I told you and you will follow my orders. Do I make myself clear?"  
"No you don't" I mumbled. _Heh I'll show you. I'm the captain. You can't control me bully._ "You know what Kara you're a bully."  
"WHAT?"  
"You're a bully"  
"wha..hu..but"  
"What cat got your tongue? I'm the captain here and I give the orders, do I make MYSELF clear?" I said laughing as I imitated her. The expression of shock on her face is priceless. "Hah you should see yourself hah."  
"You're the bully."  
"What?"  
"You're bulling me. BULLY" stated Kara putting emphasis on the word bully. "You Are A Bully"  
"What I'm the bully, what did I do?"  
"Bully" stated Kara turning away.  
_What do I do ahh what do I do? "She's crying we gotta help her" said Idai 1." We should be ashamed of ourselves" #2 "HELP HER!" #3. Ok I going to help._ "Kara are you ok. Come on don't cry. Kara.  
"Leave me alone. You're a bully Idaina"  
Damn. That hit deep. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I won't complain any more ok?"  
"Alrighty then" Kara shouted, completely switching her mood "Row the boat sucker"  
Damn that tricky bi-  
"Hey Idai we got a boat headed towards us. What should we do?"  
"Let them make the first move. See what they want" maybe I won't have to paddle anymore. YES! "Let's go" I yelled while putting my back into paddling for the first time.  
**3RD POV**  
"lutinet Jackson the boat seems to be picking up speed and is head towards us.  
"Alright mean let's go meet them and warn them about Bananas island Condition."  
"Yes sir" the group of officers shouted together.  
**3 minutes later**  
"Idai I think those are marines"  
"REALLY!" Shouted Idai "oh shit what are we going to do we haven't even gotten a bounty yet."  
"Mine your language! I just told you that so you won't freak out when they when we meet. Just let me do the talking."  
"Alright."  
"Hey" shouted Kara "can you pull us inland we got hit by a storm and our sail got destroy."  
"Hold on for a second" shouted luetenit Jackson back to Kara "men hurry up." "ah lady we are having trouble at Banana island would you mind if-Whoa what a looker we have over here." He said while catching sight of Kara.  
"Calm down Kara we still need to get to the island" whisper Idai as he saw Kara's fist ball up.  
"fine" grumbled Kara while releasing her fist "hey can you pull us inland. And what's the problem going on?"  
"Ok. Ah well Cameal Leon is-"  
"Who?" asked Idai and Kara at the same time. "A chameleon?" said Idai this time.  
"No, not a chameleon but Cameal Leon he's a pirate from the west blue. We don't know why he is in the east blue. He has a bounty of 26 million beris and is in charge of the Color pirates. We found his ship here and we sunk it to the bottom of the ocean so now we just need to find him and his crew."  
"But what's so hard about finding a man and a crew. It should be easy." Asked Kara curios why the marines couldn't find him "how long have you been looking for him?"  
"Uh…we have been looking….for…."  
"Why are you nervous and can't be that long. What a week?"  
"Uh…"  
"Two? Three? A month?"  
"Um actually about two months."  
"Wow you marines must suck" grunted Idai in his corner.  
"You only say that because you don't know the fact that he has eaten the camo camo fruit which allows him to disappear from sight and sound. It is almost impossible to find him.  
"What do you mean by almost?" asked Kara "That means there is a way to find him right. I mean just because you turn invisible doesn't make you not there."  
"That's only true if you bump into him, but do you have any idea how unlikely that is. That's like being able to break into Impiel Down its impossible."  
"Your weak because you don't believe in yourself. If you believed that you could do it then you be able to. You marines always think that you're the shit but when it comes to it all you are is a distraction." Said Idai drawing all of the marines eyes on him and even Kara's. "What? Its true"  
"You disrespectful bastard you need to be put in your place boy"  
Jumping to his feet and starting to taking off his jacket "what you call me you…"  
"We're here" said Kara captivating both of the men by her voice. "why is it called banana island?"  
"That's because of the shape of the island. If you would have come from the other side of the island it would have curved around you when you were coming in."  
"So do they have bananas?" stated a now drooling Idai.  
"Unfortunately no"  
"Dam" said a sulking Idai now trying to put himself into the back coner of the boat.  
"Is he always like this?"  
"Pretty much. Well thanks for the ride, but we should be going it's going to take a while to comb through town." Said Kara as she dragged Idai by the ear onto the docks. "we should be going now. Can I trust you to tie up our boat?"  
"Sure thing what was your name?"  
"K…Kara" she said unsure if she should use her real name or not.  
"Luitenit Jackson it was a pleasure to meet you."

**Please rate and review**


End file.
